1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to molding apparatus, and particularly to an injection molding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of workpieces are made via molds. Molds are widely used in many industry fields, such as electronic components, automobiles, motors, and communication devices. A typical mold unit includes a movable first mold and a fixed second mold. The second mold has a main runner. The first mold has a shaping chamber and a pushing mechanism. Molten plastic material is injected into the shaping chamber of the first mold through the main runner of the second mold. After the molten plastic material is cooled, the pushing mechanism pushes the cooled plastic material off from the shaping chamber to obtain the workpiece. However, the production capability of such mold unit may be rather low.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.